


Five Minutes and a Sequel

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, POV Stiles, Possessive Derek, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is really good at blowjobs.</p><p>Or</p><p>I did a five minute writing challenge, and of course it's smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/143733360811/5-minute-writing-challenge).
> 
> Unbetaed.

”Derek, fuck,” Stiles gasps, fingers clutching at a cushion. ”Shit, you gotta- I can’t, _fuck_.”

 

There’s a noise that sounds suspiciously like _shut up_ , only there’s no telling because there’s the not-so-small matter of Derek’s mouth being full. He gets the point across, though, and whatever he just did with his tongue, Stiles is ready to bow down and proclaim it a divine move.

 

” _Jesus_ , Derek!” His thighs start shaking, like, not just a gentle shiver, but a full on shake, like a scared terrier, but there’s no helping it, because Derek is so good at this, so fucking good, and Stiles had _no idea_.

 

”Fu-huuck,” he whines, and he has to thrash his head around, because if he doesn’t move he’ll go mad. ”Fuck, Derek, _fuck_.”

 

Derek seems to appreciate the near-incoherent noises of appreciation, because he somehow makes it _even better_ , by some kind of magic no doubt, and that’s it, Stiles is done, folding like a bad hand of poker.

 

”FUCK!” he wails, and comes so hard there are little bursts of light prickling in front of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write a sequel to the writing challenge, so here it is as a second chapter.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/143742219296/okamiaki-replied-to-your-post-5-minute-writing). 

As if continuing the magic theme, Derek just makes every single burst from Stiles’ twitching cock disappear, until finally pulling off, slow and torturous when Stiles starts hissing from overstimulation. ”Holy fucking shit, Derek,” he wheezes, and Derek just huffs out a little laugh, because he’s a smug fucker.

 

”Language,” he says, and Stiles wants to mock him so badly, but his voice sounds exactly like a man who’s beeen doing what Derek has just been doing, and it makes Stiles’ brain have a small meltdown, no matter how much he won’t be able to get hard again for a few more minutes.

 

But Derek obviously isn’t in the mood to wait for round two, because he crawls up the bed, and pulls Stiles in, spooning him and zipping down even as he manhandles them into position. They never even got remotely undressed, and Derek doesn’t waste time doing it now. He just pulls Stiles’ pants down enough that he can slide his hot cock between his thighs, the wet head nudging his balls when he thrusts forward.

 

”Oh, okay,” Stiles says stupidly, still sluggish from his orgasm. But he helpfully clenches his legs together, and Derek groans as he starts fucking between them, arms locked tight around Stiles’ shoulders. Derek’s cock always starts dripping pre-come at the slightest suggestion, so the slide is easy, and Stiles tightens as much as he can to give Derek the friction he needs. It’s evidently a hit, and Derek thrusts faster, panting as he moves, and barely two minutes later he stills and grunts, filthy and harsh right into Stiles’ ear.

 

Damn, he loves that shit. He doesn’t love the jizz between his thighs nearly as much.

 

”Well, at least it missed my boxers,” he comments, and Derek nuzzles him behind his ear, still sliding his cock slowly back and forth as it softens.

 

”Too bad. You’d have had to borrow mine, then.”

 

Which is a good point, and Stiles is nothing but a considerate boyfriend. So he uses his underwear to wipe himself off, and Derek’s grin when he hands him a pair of his own is nothing short of shit-eating.

 

Hell yeah.

 

End.


End file.
